Valoran's Story - Book 1: The Might of Demacia, the Hand of Noxus
by Brandakeran
Summary: The complete profiling of the all champion's lore combined with a story line. Please review :D
1. Prologue

This is not a regular bedtime story. This is the story of various people with different backgrounds, ending up in the same place, and with the same destiny. As you readers will no doubt know their fate and future, this is the compilation of their stories. Oh, not of their future, gods no, but of their past. Before the summoners came, before they fought on the Rift. This is their story, from what I have collected, and what I have pieced together. And now, their history will finally come to light.


	2. Chapter 1

Jarvan IV looked around the room. The royal family – _his _family – has been waging war on those who opposed Demacian ideals for centuries. He was no different. He had tried to grasp the reason behind why the Noxians opposed Demacia's ideas, but he failed every time. Demacia was the heart and home of freedom and justice. They tried to make the lives of everyone better, and they showed kindness to all. Somehow this was not appealing to the Noxians.

"Hello, Jarvan? So how would you like to proceed with this mission?"

Jarvan snapped back to attention. His friend and general, Garen Crownguard, stood before him. "Oh," he said. "I'll lead a battalion after the Noxians that the scouts reported. You'll stay here just in case this is a diversion."

"But-," Garen protested.

Jarvan smiled. Garen has always been the one he counted on. His loyalty was beyond all others, and his strength was the fear of all Noxians. "No buts, Garen. I need you to stay home to and defend Demacia if there is a larger force of Noxians waiting for me to leave."

"As you wish," Garen said, accepting defeat.

"Alright, then it is settled. Soldiers, we'll march at noon." With that said Jarvan left the room and walked to his study. The study was a sight to behold. Giant bookshelves lined three walls, filled with thousands upon thousands of books. A big elegant wooden desk sat As he sat down, he noticed a sinking feeling that was developing in them. _This mission won't be an easy one_, he thought to himself. He rubbed his temple and tried to formulate a plan based on the scout's information. There was one battalion of Noxian troops, which equated to well over ten thousand soldiers. His own battalion was only made of 7,500 troops. They will be outnumbered two to one. That didn't concern Jarvan. His troops had won battles even when outnumbered three to one. What concerned him was the fact that they sent so many troops to the walls of Demacia, just to turn around and leave. _No matter, _he thought. _No matter how suspicious, it is my duty to the people to vanquish any Noxians. _

When noon had arrived, Jarvan left his study and walked to the armory. He put on his armor and grabbed his lance. Slowly, he walked to the gates of the city. He was dreading the moment when he would actually fight the Noxians. He arrived in front of the battalion, and began to talk.

"Soldiers, the fight you are about to enter won't be an easy one. We are outnumbered two to one. But we must vanquish the Noxians. May luck follow you and spare your life." With that he climbed on his horse and turned around. "FOR DEMACIA," he shouted.

"FOR DEMACIA!" his soldiers responded, and all of them rode off in pursuit of the Noxians.

One hour into the chase, he saw a huge looming forest. The trees were taller than a three-story building, and their foliage was just a huge dense mass of green. No sunlight reached the forest floor, which made it look all the more foreboding.

As they approached the looming trees, Jarvan saw something that brought his hopes up. A Noxian uniform had just disappeared behind the trees. With renewed strength, the Demacian troops pressed on.

_This forest is so freaking dense, _Jarvan thought as he walked. And indeed it was, for the trees had low branches as well as high, and it was basically an impenetrable wall of leaves and branches. Jarvan scowled as leaves hit his face, as twigs stab his arm, and as roots cause him to trip. Time and time again his men had tried to cut out a path through the foliage, but behind every wall of leaves was another. Jarvan eventually told them to stop so they will not waste all their valuable energy on cutting branches. Now was not the time to tidy up a forest. It was a time to fight.

"Everybody, stop and be quiet. I think I hear something," Jarvan said, holding his hand. Everybody listened, but all they could hear was the rustling of the leaves. A bird squawked in the distance. "Nevermi-," Jarvan started. Suddenly cries filled the air as Noxian troops swarmed the area. Jarvan paled. This was more than the reported one battalion. There has to be 50,000 of them.

And the worst part? They were completely surrounded.


End file.
